Consumers, companies, and governments are becoming more concerned about the environment and the capacity of landfills. Thus, the recycling of materials is becoming increasingly important.
Recycling materials including food waste poses a problem in the recycling industry. Containers including food waste and food-soiled materials often can only be composted rather than recycled into new containers. In the instance of cardboard containers, this problem is unfortunate, as cardboard is one of the easiest materials to recycle.
It would be desirable to minimize the amount of food-soiled materials, such as cardboard, that are sent to landfills or sent to composting facilities, and increase the amount of cardboard that is recycled into new containers because there is a strong need for recycled containers in the industry.